


The Storm

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Inspired by a JunBob picture during the ILOGU trip
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	The Storm

Chanwoo was standing at the entrance of the room gazing out silently from behind the glass doors. Yunhyeong, who had emerged from the room to get a drink of water let out a soft curse at the sight of the maknae just silently standing at the corner.

“Ya-are you okay? Why aren’t you asleep yet?” Yunhyeong asked him as he took a draught of the water he had poured for himself.

“Do you really think Junhoe is awkward with me?” Chanwoo asked, turning to gaze at Yunhyeong. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except his gaze was soft, pensive and filled with emotion. Yunhyeong pursed his lips, considering if the question begets an answer at all.

“Junhoe is awkward with everybody.” Yunhyeong settled on the easiest answer. Chanwoo’s gaze found Yunhyeong’s, eyes almost rolling as if he had expected the statement.

“I don’t think it’s him though.” Chanwoo nudged his chin in the direction of the glass window. Yunhyeong turned, looking puzzled and saw that Junhoe was still at the patio. Bobby was outside too, standing a bit way too far from him. They were both gazing out at the scenic view; the sea shimmering under a moon made foggy by the dense cold air from the incessant rain which had finally subsided this evening.

“I thought everyone had gone in to sleep?” Yunhyeong muttered sleepily, making a move to open the door.

“No, leave them.” Chanwoo quickly said. Yunhyeong turned to look at him doubtfully. “It looks like they have something important to talk about.” He added. And maybe they had or maybe they did not. Chanwoo thought, after everything that had happened, it would seem better to have them talk it out.

~~~~~

Junhoe could sense rather than see Bobby. It was as if the inner workings of his instincts had been conditioned to detect the rapper since time immemorial. Bobby hovered around him even fromthe beginning, because it was not Bobby to submit to his emotions so easily, and probably because Junhoe knew by all accounts, that he himself was not an easy person to get close to with a personality that anyone could pin down. 

He also knew that Bobby had been most concerned for both him and Jinhwan since news of the accident broke. Junhoe barely remember what had transpired that night. He had been asleep and he only knew the car they had been in had jerked quite suddenly followed by the sound of metal scraping against concrete as the car sidled to a stop beside a wall. Jinhwan was suddenly flung across his lap while his body lurched forward, his knee hitting the back of the front passenger seat. Then it was a succession of calls made by their manager, who looked dazed and frightened as he called the HQ to inform them what had happened.

They were here now in Namhae, doing what they seem to be destined to do since they debuted; make the best out of a bad thing.

_Again_.

_Many times over_.

Junhoe’s leg still ache, but as a wise man once told him, pain is the best indicator that you are healing. Except, Junhoe felt as if he got so used to being in pain so much that it barely registers any form of reaction now as if he had become immune to it. For the record, Junhoe missed that wise man. A lot. 

The place was quiet, which was good and even though the rainy weather had dampened most of everything, he could feel the collective whirr of their spirits mustering up to be cheerful once again. Junhoe basked silently in this feeling because lately, it was getting harder to find comfort in anything. For now, he only wished Bobby could find the courage to move closer to him. He sighed, knowing that was only wishful thinking.

Bobby thought nothing was more complicated than just standing here with Junhoe. All his life, since debut, that has been his only bane. Even after Hanbin, after writing a song together and convincing everyone else, himself included, that he and Junhoe were no longer awkward, it was still not something he could easily be comfortable with. Just being alone with Junhoe, standing silently apart from each other as they were doing now on this damp patio, plunged into the serenity of the scenery before them, barely calmed him.

He might be quiet, arms resting on the wooden ledge of the railing, the cold breeze pressing his shirt against his wiry frame but inside him an uncertain storm was rising, building itself up into a typhoon which would destroy everything in its wake. He had always managed to control the storm, only unleashing it whenever he was on stage. He had come to realise that after almost five years the storm had somehow build itself up to the point that he could barely control it now whenever he was near Junhoe, living with it in resignation as if it had become a part of his life.

He had always thought of it as a happy storm, unleashed in good cheer to uplift people with positive energy and good vibes whenever he was under the spotlight, high up on stage where no one can touch him. It had always been his safe place. The storm building up in him whenever he was around Junhoe though, was vastly different. It was unpredictable, passionate and frightful. Bobby was at a loss at what to do with it. Not having his best friend around to confide to made it worst and Jinhwan would only tease him about it so…it was hard.

His gaze slowly travelled across the calm sea, inhaling all the fresh, clean air so wanting in the city. 

“You should check out the gym, _hyung_.” Junhoe’s voice filled the void, almost startling him, with that deep timbre which had suddenly filtered out of nowhere.

“Sorry, what?” Bobby walked nearer then checked himself, afraid that being way too close might unleashed that mysterious, unknown storm. He stopped, maybe about two arm length’s away and heard Junhoe’s exhale, which was marred with a tinge of frustration.

“The gym. You should check it out. It’s kind of cool.” Junhoe reiterated. He sounded pissed and Bobby wondered, if perhaps, he was tired and being here with Bobby was tiring him out even more. Bobby raked his fingers through his hair, realising that he had not even answered Junhoe’s question.

“Maybe…maybe I’ll go tomorrow.” Bobby stated, a little too belatedly.

“Ok, _hyung_.” Junhoe sighed and Bobby could detect the misery in that exhale.

“Are you…” Bobby was about to ask as Junhoe turned, obviously ready to leave the patio. He stopped with a reckless sort of impatience, the kind which he used to display so easily when they had just debuted. Bobby had not seen that behaviour in him for awhile now. Come to think of it, when did Junhoe changed? He thought. Junhoe had turned, a questioning gaze thrown in Bobby’s direction. “Are you okay, Junhoe-ya?”

“No, I’m not.” Junhoe answered, sounding rather petulant. His lips were slightly pouted and Bobby wondered how someone so tall, big and lumbering could emanate such an adorable air about him.

“Are you angry…” Bobby was asking slowly, carefully as if he was treading thin ice, which might break under duress at any given moment.

“Ah- _hyung_ , can you please, just talk to me casually?” Junhoe suddenly burst out in exasperation. “Like I’m not going to eat you if you treat me roughly or anything. Talk to me like you would Donghyuk or Chanwoo! _Jaebal_!” Junhoe was practically begging and Bobby blinked in surprise at this unexpected outburst of emotions. He was so taken aback that he stood there; eyes wide, mouth gaping, frozen like a statue at this uncharacteristic display from Junhoe.He waited for Junhoe to suddenly laugh and claimed he was joking but moments ticked by and it never happened.

“Junhoe-ya…” Bobby began.

“What is it, _hyung_? Is there something fundamentally wrong with me that you have to be so afraid to approach me? Am I that intimidating?” Junhoe, in the throes of frustration was quite a sight to behold. Bobby remained silent, absorbing all this, not without a sense of amusement. “Am I an alien that you have to treat me so differently from the rest?!” Junhoe’s barrage seem unstoppable and Bobby had not realised that somehow, they had ended up from the patio to the inside of the lodge, where it was warm and toasty. Someone groaned from the couch.

“Ya~can you both keep it down? I’m trying to get some sleep here.”

It was Chanwoo.

_And what the hell was he doing at the couch_? Bobby thought. Junhoe, probably still upset, had not even realised that his designated bedmate had somehow decided to take Bobby’s place in the living room. He had continued trudging to the bedroom, shaking his head.

“Ya, Junhoe…” Bobby trailed behind him. “I didn’t know…I didn’t know you felt that way.” He tried explaining as he entered. Junhoe settled himself heavily onto the bed.

“Look _hyung_ , it’s alright.” He exhaled. Bobby stood by the bed, uncertain of what he should say next. “If I keep talking about this, they might overhear and think we have problems in our group.” He gestured to the opposite wall where the camera team were probably fast asleep.

“I just think you should know that it’s not you.” Bobby whispered raspily, running his fingers through his hair, gazing at Junhoe in desperation. Junhoe stood up quite suddenly and Bobby was amazed as he always was, by how tall the boy had grown. Taller, stronger but more sensitive. Bobby’s mind flashed back to the games they were playing together just this evening. How Junhoe was all pouty, screechy and had all the charms of the toddler despite the fact that the camera was on him. Bobby remember how fascinated he had been by how natural the child in Junhoe had emerged when he was having fun and it had definitely been awhile since Bobby had basked in the pleasant rumble that was his childish laughter.

Bobby cursed inwardly as he felt the surge of that unknown storm appear in his heart once more; unbidden and spurious.

“ _Hyung_ , if it’s not me, then who?” Junhoe was asking now and there they both were, standing in front of each other, Bobby confused and Junhoe, unknowing. Junhoe was gazing into his eyes bravely, something Bobby had completely not expected, waiting for an explanation.

Except, all he got in return was Bobby stepping closer and unleashing the storm he had kept in check for the past five years.

Junhoe’s hands had flown up quite instinctively when he felt Bobby’s lips against his. He felt his fingers curling into fists, ready to hit Bobby on the chest, but Bobby had trapped both his wrists, slowly wrapping his fingers over his. A soft moan escaped his mouth when he felt Bobby’s tongue skim against the supple surface of his lips stubbornly, demanding access. He acquiesced after a moment’s hesitation, firmly believing that he must have fallen asleep and was now dreaming all of this.

With Bobby’s tongue now roaming within the confines of his mouth, curling and tasting so fervently, Junhoe realised that this was no dream at all. Bobby kissing him should have been a nightmare but why was he allowing it?

Even more alarming than that, _why did he not want this to stop?_

“I told you.” Bobby whispered huskily when he released Junhoe. “It’s not you,” He added, resting his forehead against Junhoe’s, both inhaling air into their lungs as if they had both decided to learn how to breathe again at the same time, “it’s me.”

“ _Hyung_ …” Junhoe gasped, trying to put his mind back in order, but Bobby’s arms was still wrapped around his shoulders deliciously and Bobby’s hands were roaming languidly behind his wide back, feeling the muscles working furiously under greedy fingers, unwilling to let go.

“When I look at you, it feels like I’m caught in a twister.” Bobby exhaled, his eyes were fixed on Junhoe’s lips, now slightly swollen and parted. Junhoe’s eyes were half closed, caught in the pleasure of having Bobby’s hand chart slowly downwards towards his hip. “I’m in the eye of a storm that I can never recover from.”

“ _Hyung_.” Junhoe was at a loss for word. He was reeling, from this sudden kiss, the barrage of words and most of all, the way Bobby’s hands were now caressing the back of his body, slowly cupping his derriere, pulling him in closer so that nothing stood between them; not space, hesitance, not even time.

“Tell me.” Bobby husked now. Junhoe hummed softly in inquiry. “Tell me to stop. Tell me to let go and walk away. Tell me before it’s too late.” Bobby whispered but there was nothing in that tone of voice that made Junhoe want to listen. He had shut his eyes tightly. Afraid of the consequences of his actions. How Junhoe would react. How things would be if Junhoe had reeled back in disgust. Or where he would stand if Junhoe was fine with it.

“Maybe…” Junhoe drawled, gazing coolly at the older man, trying to calm the tremors of pleasure rocking his body at Bobby’s touch. Bobby opened his eyes with slow uncertainty. There was a roaring in his ears, it was the storm released, but it was nothing like Bobby had imagined. It was a twister alright, but it had remained stationary, churning the air around them so that they were both standing there in the middle of its eye, protected by it. “…maybe I don’t want you to stop.” Junhoe answered, his voice silencing the roar, so Bobby could not only gaze at him clearly, but also hear him with perfect clarity.

The sea, stars and silence.

There were only these three things sparkling across the darkness which blanketed Namhae as Bobby caught Junhoe’s lips once again with his mouth. He pressed harder this time, allowing the storm to completely embalm them, so that they both could savour this with complete abandon.

~~~~~

Chanwoo was awoken by Bobby, which in itself was stranger than any sort of fiction ever written. Bobby, who rarely woke before everyone else, had tapped him quite roughly on the shoulder.

“Ya~why are you sleeping at my place?” Bobby was complaining now. Chanwoo stirred himself up into a sitting position, glancing around, trying to remember where he was. Did he drink yesterday and forgot where he parked himself to sleep? He touched his forehead. There was none of the nausea which always accompanied that throbbing hangover.

“I slept where?” He groaned.

“Ya~this is my place. You were supposed to sleep on the bed with Junhoe, have you forgotten?” Bobby was being extra loud and Chanwoo nodded apologetically.

“Where did you sleep last night, _hyung_?” Chanwoo asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Did I have a choice? With Junhoe, of course, ya- _imma_!” Bobby piqued, faking a perfunctory kick in Chanwoo’s direction and Chanwoo smiled a little. “Are you laughing at me? What’s so funny, you punk?” Bobby derided, making a show of wanting to clout Chanwoo on the head. Chanwoo ducked, arms covering his head to protect himself, but Bobby was already straightening himself and picking up some of his clothes from off the floor.

“Did you have a good time?” Chanwoo teased and Bobby glared as he walked off, pointing a warning finger in Chanwoo’s direction.

~~~~~

A storm. Their storm.

How could they have one? Be safe in one? Would it not engulf and throw them asunder?

These endless questions rocked both their minds for the days to come, especially after their return to Seoul and to reality. Bobby thriving on Junhoe’s little smiles to him in secret, winking back when he can. Quick kisses in the kitchen and then pretending to go about their day as if nothing happened. There was that one day Bobby simply could not resist being with Junhoe and he slipped into Junhoe's room after midnight, startling Junhoe, who had been in one of his moody writing modes.

“Remember when we had that trip to Namhae and you said you wouldn’t eat me even if I treated you roughly?” Bobby asked. Junhoe’s mood had taken a quick turn and he was on his knees faster than Bobby could rush to get his shorts off.

_A storm_.

Junhoe walking out of his room in his undies, his hair all ruffled, rubbing his eyes and padding into the kitchen asking Bobby where everyone was. Bobby gazing at him quietly, the milk carton he was about to chug on forgotten in his mouth. He had placed the carton back unclosed and had dragged Junhoe back into his room. Junhoe only protested once. He had wanted to get a drink of water but Bobby was already sucking on him behind the closed door and the protests had tapered off into unearthly moans which reverberated sweetly inside Bobby’s room.

_Their storm_. 

“I don’t like Donghyuk touching you like that.” Bobby had confronted him right after the anniversary celebrations. Bobby was standing in his room, trying to get a red shirt on his degenerated looking Pooh, eyes averted as if being jealous was a state he was unfamiliar with. Junhoe, who had been standing by his bed, unbuttoning his shirt, feeling slightly tired and sad because he hadstruggled trying to keep Hanbin out of his mouth throughout the broadcast gazed at him dumbfounded, uncertain over how to react.

“ _Beoya_? Then tell him.” Junhoe muttered nonchalantly, a smile appearing across his lips. 

“I can’t. You tell him.” Bobby responded, tsk-ing because the shirt looked too big on his stuffed toy which was already completely worn to begin with.

“Why should I? It doesn’t bother me, at all.” Junhoe stated, unzipping his pants and Bobby’s eyes found those thighs his hands ached to caress and he intoned,

“It bothers me. You’re mine. No one else should be touching you but me.” Bobby had closed the door, throwing the Pooh onto Junhoe’s bed as he walked forward and clutched Junhoe by the neck quite suddenly. Junhoe had gasped in shock, his fingers scrabbling against Bobby’s fingers.

“ _Hyung_ …letgo.” Junhoe choked, a part of him alarmed by this sudden reaction. Bobby released him, only slightly and those lips had claimed him with fervour bordering on fury. Bobby’s tongue stealing his exhales before he could even inhale air was truly overwhelming. “You’re jealous?” Junhoe had gasped when Bobby released him long enough to take off his shorts, unveiling the angry jut of his arousal; ardent and pulsating with desire.

“I’m always jealous. You’re mine.” Bobby had declared softly before pushing Junhoe onto the bed and taking what is rightfully his.

_This storm_.

“I love you, Jiwon- _hyung_.” Junhoe had blurted out unintentionally as Bobby came into him weeks after Junhoe tried explaining to Donghyuk that he and Bobby was exclusive. That Bobby did not like seeing Donghyuk touching Junhoe without cause. Donghyuk asking Bobby for clarification only to earn himself a glare which bordered between the promise of excruciating pain or murder. Bobby grunting with pleasure as he held onto the headboard, pulling Junhoe’s muscular shoulders down, thrusting upward so that he was pulled in to the hilt. Bobby with tears in his eyes as he came, hearing Junhoe’s confession.

“I love you too, Junhoe-ya. More than you know.” Bobby had rasped a shout as he laid back, pulling down Junhoe to rest against his chest. The both of them lying there, stewing in their collective sweat, bodies glistening under the dim darkness of the moonlight through the window; wrapped tightly in the storm of their love, listening to the roar of their heartbeats.

**END**


End file.
